This invention relates to beams for shoring structures, the main use of such structures being to serve as a temporary support during the formation of concrete slabs.
The beams for shoring structures must first of all be strong enough, so that they will not fail under the weight of the concrete even under abusive conditions. Apart from that paramount requirement, the beams should be light in weight for easy assembly and removal of the shoring structure as the building progresses: and since many beams are needed to support a large concrete slab, each beam also should be inexpensive in itself, and should be easily manufactured in production quantities.